Τhe Wanted Hacker
by Sucker for shipping
Summary: Petra's a wanted, yet unknown professional hacker and pranker. While Levi doesn't know of her profession. When Petra gets her 100th prankee, what could go wrong? Modern AU Rivetra one-shot Rated T for language


**Shingeki no Kyojin:** **Hajime Isayama**

 **I just thought about this little piece of writing, and I just _had_ to write it down. Don't care if there're flames, (or whatever you people call them) I just want to write for fun. Enjoy!**

 **PS- I made these numbers up, but most likely they are real. For your own safety, I suggest that you do NOT call them, but if you do, for fun, by all means, be my guest. Or rather, be the person-who-you-call's guest. But if this is your number, or somebody you know's number, this is just a coincidence.**

 **PPS- Some characters might be OOC.**

 _Prank calling comversation:_

 _(209)-643-9712 **(Prankee)** \- Hello? Did you get my text? _

_(209)-853-6123 **(Petra)** \- Hello, fellow customer! We did get your text, and we are coming to your house soon. _

**~After an hour~**

 _(209)-643-9712 **(Prankee)** \- Excuse me, but I thought you said you'll be here soon!_

 _(209)-853-6123 **(Petra)** \- Sorry for the wait. We're already at the front of your house, already checking out your pests! _

_(209)-643-9712 **(Prankee)** \- Really? I don't see anyone there! Are you sure you're at right house?_

 _(209)-643-9712 **(Prankee)** \- Hello?_

 _(209)-643-9712 **(Prankee)** \- Hello?_

 ** _End of Conversation_**

Petra and Sasha burst out laughing as they reviewed the conversation they made a few minutes ago.

"That makes the 99th prankee!" Petra said a bit after she stopped laughing.

Sasha bit into her apple. "You know, Petra? You're so good at pranking! I wish I had the guts to prank again."

"Seriously? You're one of the best prankers I've _ever_ known! Don't you remember that I learned from you?" Petra ridiculed.

"I know _that,_ but remember the last time _I_ pranked someone?"

Petra thought for a while as she tried to remember.

Then, after a moment, she winced.

"Right... I forgot. You're parents found out, and gave you the worst punishment!" She shivered," They snuck into your house at night while you were sleeping, and took all your electronics."

"I still don't understand why they took _all_ my electronics! Couldn't they at least just leave a phone or something?" Sasha whined.

Petra shrugged. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures? At least they left a note. But seriously. They could've have just left an MP3 player, or something? You wouldn't stop bugging me about using my computer!"

"Oh well. No use dwelling over the past, right?"

"Right. Oh! That reminds me! I have to search for my 100th prankee!"

"Kay. While you're doing that, I'm going to order some pizza and smoothies!"

Petra rolled her eyes. "You and your food."

"It's why I'm your best friend!" Sasha winked.

"Ok," she sighed, "You go on and order food, while I do my business!"

"Fine with me." Sasha shrugged, then paused, "And call me over when you find something interesting. Like… food! Or something." She grinned.

"Just go!" Petra shooed her away.

 **~A few minutes later**

"Okay, let's go extreme!" She paused, "This time, let's go with a guy…above my age." Petra gave herself a sly grin, then began hacking the state records.

 **~A few more minutes later~**

"Nope. Nope. Nope. **Definitely** **NOT.** No-Yes! This guy! Levi Ackerman...? Where have I heard that name?" Petra pondered, then shrugged, "Maybe some city folk."

"Ok... His number."

She hacked his records for a few more seconds.

"Got it!"

Petra snatched her phone from her desk, and typed in his number: (925)-764-2247

And so she started the conversation.

 _Text Conversation with Levi:_

 _Petra: Hey, Dad?_

 _Levi: Excuse me?_

 _Petra: Uh... You ARE my dad. Right?_

 _Levi: I think I'd remember if I had a daughter. Who the fuck are you?_

 _'Sheesh. He's a short tempered one. Just like Levi! He even has the same name…'_ _Petra thought._

 _Petra: Guess I got the wrong number... Whoopsie! Heh heh…_

 _Levi: Wait a second... What the fuck? Petra...? Is that you?_

 _Levi: Petra?_

 **~Meanwhile~**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! How does he know who I AM?!" Petra freaked.

At that moment, Sasha entered Petra's room.

"Heey! What's with all the willy-nilly fussing about? I was in the middle of eating!" Sasha complained.

But Petra wasn't listening. She was busy hyperventilating, and freaking out.

Sasha's eyes widened. "Breathe, Petra! Breathe! What's wrong?"

"Th-the p-prankee k-knows m-my n-n-name!" Petra pointed a shaky finger at her phone.

"What? How?"

"I d-don't know! I didn't give out any hints!"

Sasha went over to Petra's phone, and looked at the conversation. Then at the contact. Then she laughed. Hard.

"What? What's wrong? What's there that's so funny?" Petra panicked.

"It's just so funny! I can't _believe_ you didn't figure it out!" She guffawed.

"What the fuck did I not figure out?" Petra irritatedly said.

"Throughout _all_ the years you dated Levi, you didn't even bother to look at his number when you kept texting him on my phone?"

"What does Levi have to do with thi-..? Ohh." She smacked her forehead.

"Yup!" Sasha grinned impishly.

"How did I _NOT KNOW_? The hell is wrong with me?" Petra hit her head on her pillow continuously.

"Well, on the bright side, we now both know you're fucked up! You WILL be fucked up physically, too. If you _do_ know what I mean. Just WAIT 'til he gets here!" Sasha laughed.

Petra blushed to her roots. "Shut up!"

At the same moment, the doorbell chose to ring.

When Sasha went downstairs and opened the door, she saw Levi.

"Is Petra here?" His baritone voice sounded different. A little off.

Sasha grinned, and nodded, holding up one finger.

She texted Petra, and said, "It's Levi!"

When Petra looked at her text, she paled.

"Oh shit."


End file.
